Skull Rock
Skull Rock served (originally) as one of the only places that a pirate could call home in Neverland (other than the Jolly Roger). It was where Captain Hook and Mr. Smee took Tiger Lily to make her reveal the whereabouts of Peter Pan's hideout. However, since Skull Rock was surrounded by water, that meant that the Crocodile could come in to try and eat Hook. In Return to Neverland, Skull Rock was abandoned (for reasons unknown, though it may have been too dangerous). Appearances ''Peter Pan With the assistance of Mr. Smee, Captain Hook captures Tiger Lily and takes her to Skull Rock. Captain Hook places the bounded Tiger Lily on a rock sticking out of the sea. He offers to set her free if she reveals the home of Peter Pan. He points out the rising tide. However, Tiger Lily knows better than to take the Captain word and refuses to talk. Losing his patience, Hook screams that Tiger Lily has one more chance. Unknown to any of them, Peter Pan and Wendy Darling have spotted the trio. Peter Pan is able to spook Hook and Smee by mimicking a spirit. When Hook leaves to find the source of the voice, Peter Pan begins imitating Hook , Pan orders Smee to return Tiger Lily to her people. Smee complies, but is then yelled at by the real Captain Hook, who orders Smee to put Tiger Lily back where he had her. Pan and Hook go back and forth, until Peter Pan is discovered by Hook. After a short battle, Hook is chased off by Tick-Tock the Crocodile. By this time, Tiger Lily has almost sunk beneath the rising tide. Peter Pan doesn't notice this until it is pointed out by Wendy. Peter Pan rescues Tiger Lily, and they, along with Wendy, return to the Indian Camp. Return to Never Land Skull Rock makes a brief cameo appearance in the sequel when Peter Pan and Jane soar through Never Land to Hangman's Tree. Jake and the Never Land Pirates Skull Rock first appeared in the episode "The Key to Skull Rock" where Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully journey to Skull Rock to unlock a door with a key given to them by Peter Pan. Inside, the door lies an observatory. Skull Rock appears briefly in the episode "Birds of a Feather" when Skully introduce Winger before setting off Skybird Island. In the episode "Trick or Treasure!" Captain Hook steals Jake and his crew Halloween treasure treats and flees to Never Land with the young pirate crew in pursuit.Skull Rock was appeared as Hook and his crew final attempt avoid capture from Jake and his crew. The cave is also seen in ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns when Hook and his crew try to get away from Jake's pirate crew and Peter Pan. Skull Rock was one of the stops during the Great race between the Jolly Roger and Bucky in Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky. Skull Rock makes a brief cameo appearance in the episode "Cubby's Mixed Up Map" when the young pirates get their barrens back when they discover Cubby's map was switch with a fake by Captain Hook who plots to beat the young pirates to the Golden Dinghy. ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure Skull Rock makes a cameo as Tinker Bell sets out in a balloon she creates to find the Mirror of Incanta. Tinker Bell intends to use the third and last wish to restore the shattered moonstone to its original form. The Pirate Fairy In the upcoming Tinker Bell film ''The Pirate Fairy, when a misunderstood fairy Zarina steals Pixie Hollow's Blue Pixie Dust, and flies away to join forces with the pirates of Skull Rock, Tinker Bell and her fairy friends must embark on the adventure of a lifetime to return it to its rightful place. ''Kingdom Hearts Skull Rock appeared in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days where Roxas fight Ruler of the Sky on Day 301, and collect organization emblems on Day 325. Skull Rock appears in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep as a location for Terra's boss fight with Peter Pan after Captain Hook convinces the naive lad to assist him against his great foe. Epic Mickey Skull Rock appears under the name 'Skull Island''', and is where Captain Hook placed a series of Beetleworx conversion machines that have been transforming pirates into robotic monsters. Mickey must shut the machines down, reverse their effects or leave them alone entirely. Category:Villain's lair Category:Islands Category:Hideouts Category:Neverland